


toy

by seochangbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Sex Toys, Wet Dream, its not gay between bros right?, jisung doesnt know what hes doing, jisung het but like, lmao this is so chaotic, so much talk about girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: He remembers it, vaguely. They’d gotten drunk at a party, stumbled their way back to their apartment, then proceeded to go shopping on Amazon for God-knows-what. They’d mostly laughed at useless items that had less than stellar reviews, until they’d somehow ended up looking at sex toys. And when Chan had clicked on "Big Double D Breast Masturbator Lifelike Sex Toy for Male Masturbation" and added it to his cart, this was the last thing Jisung had pictured.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 24
Kudos: 285





	toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarothan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarothan/gifts).



> definitely one of my sillier fics but i really like this heh i hope u guys enjoy
> 
> this is for my friend kijo and their favourite skz hets (or are they?????!) because we started talking about a video making diy boobs and then it spiralled into this

A pair of fake, silicone boobs stare up at them from the couch. Chan had ripped open the package excitedly, despite not knowing what its contents were -- until now. With black plastic wrapping strewn all over the floor and couch, Jisung feels like the boobs are staring at him.

He remembers it, vaguely. They’d gotten drunk at a party, stumbled their way back to their apartment, then proceeded to go shopping on Amazon for God-knows-what. They’d mostly laughed at useless items that had less than stellar reviews, until they’d somehow ended up looking at sex toys. And when Chan had clicked on  _ Big Double D Breast Masturbator Lifelike Sex Toy for Male Masturbation _ and added it to his cart, this was the last thing Jisung had pictured.

“Dude, it looks really…” Jisung is at a loss for words, fists clenching subconsciously. 

“Hot, right? I’m gonna fuck it right now,” Chan laughs. 

Jisung stuns. “Oh. Okay, do you want me to leave, or?” His eyes skit around, eventually landing on Chan’s notable boner in his sweats, lying low on his hips. 

“Nah,” Chan waves him off, shrugging. “I bought it so we can both fuck it, dude. It’ll be like fucking a girl.”

Jisung’s eyebrows furrow, but he nods. Chan retreats into his room for a moment, emerging once again with his sweats off and a sticky bottle of lube in his hand. 

Chan gets himself comfortable, kicking off his boxers and kneeling on the couch with the toy between his knees, holding himself steady against the wall. Jisung’s eyes widen as Chan strokes himself. Sure, he’s seen Chan’s dick on occasion, but he always turns away. This is the first time he’s seeing it in all its glory, being pumped in Chan’s hand to full hardness. 

He flicks the cap off the lube bottle carelessly, before thoroughly covering the toy and his cock in the clear substance. Chan runs a hand over the toy, spreading the lube over the silicone breasts, before he holds them together in his large hand and pushes his cock in the space between them.

“Oh, fuck,” Chan gasps out immediately. The room’s a little chilly, so the silicone and lube  _ must  _ be cold, Jisung thinks, but Chan seems to enjoy the sensation. His hair stands on end as he thrusts in and out, holding the toy’s boobs together tightly. Chan’s hips are frantic as he fucks the toy, balls slapping against the silicone comically. 

Jisung brushes off some of the plastic, kicks the cardboard box away as he sits on the couch just… watching. 

Watching Chan’s thighs flex and his arms strain as he fucks the toy, veins popping in his forearms and his neck. Sweat rolls down Chan’s forehead, a light sheen on his neck, hair flopping as he indulges himself in silicone pleasure. 

“Does- Does it feel good?” Jisung stumbles on his words. Chan exhales breathily, shakily, and Jisung barely catches his nod. He wants to see what Chan looks like without it on. Chan’s perky butt is covered by his large t-shirt. What a shame. 

Chan’s hands no longer hold the toy tightly, rather holding onto the couch for support, letting the silicone breasts wobble with each of his careless thrusts. 

Jisung barely tears his eyes off of Chan, focusing on the toy. The boobs remind him of a pair he’d motorboated before, on this chick who’d shoved her boobs in his face before he’d even known her name. He’s sure these fake ones won’t feel like that at all. At least Chan looks like he’s enjoying himself. 

He startles when Chan’s curved palm meets the curve of the silicon breast, hard, making a loud sound. It jiggles, and Jisung can almost  _ feel _ how good it is. His hand moves to his crotch, palming himself carefully over his own shorts. He can’t wait. 

Chan’s breath picks up. He’s grunting noisily, whimpering, all sorts of noises falling from his lips. The red tint to his cock looks almost painful, and he twitches like he’s ready to burst. Chan takes in a quick breath, pulling out as he jerks his cock over the toy quickly. 

“God, fuck-!” Chan barely moans, before he’s coming all over the toy, rubbing his tip over the nipples as he milks himself of his release. Jisung watches, mesmerised, as beige-coloured silicone is painted in whitish streaks. 

Chan pants heavily, chest heaving, blonde curls flopping into his eyes. He stands there, still in shock from his orgasm, knuckles turning white from holding onto the couch so hard. “Fuck, that was-”

“My turn,” Jisung grins, shoving Chan off the toy. He pushes down his boxers just pass his ass, too eager to even remove them fully, before bending his knees to get a better angle. His cock is half hard, but nestling it in the softness of silicone has him twitching with excitement. With a firm grip on his cock, he circles one of the toy’s obnoxiously pink nipples, groaning at the sensation. Inevitably, Chan’s come and the residual lube help to slick up his length as he sinks into the small space between the fake boobs. 

He freezes up before he can even start. He doesn’t know how to do this, he’s never fucked a girl’s boobs, not like this. He feels Chan’s eyes burning holes into the side of his face. This is embarrassing. 

“What are you waiting for?” Chan asks, hesitating. 

Jisung gulps. “I- I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

Chan lets out a noise of confusion. “Just- fuck it, man. Like you’re fucking a girl.”

Okay,  _ that _ he can do. In his mind, he conjures up the hottest girl he’s slept with, pretending the boobs are hers. Her face is slender, cat-eyes bright and eager, and she makes a downright sinful face as Jisung begins to snap his hips. He can hear her gentle, sensual purrs, moaning underneath him as he chases his own pleasure. Maybe those are from Chan, who Jisung refuses to make eye-contact with, but he’s not going to think about that. 

His hips rock back and forth slowly, sinking into the soft silicone as he gets accustomed to the feeling. Jisung babbles mindlessly a string of profanities and little squeaks leaving his lips. The squelch of him fucking the toy is terribly obscene, but Jisung slowly sinks into a pleasured frenzy. His hips pick up speed, slapping against the silicone frantically. He only remembers Chan’s there with him when the elder whimpers a little too, and Jisung’s hips grow more haphazard. 

“Are you close, Sungie?” Chan groans quietly, something in his voice that leads Jisung to believe that Chan is  _ a lot more _ affected by this than he had thought. 

“Yes, fuck, oh my God,” Jisung moans only with a little restraint, out of guilt because the neighbours shouldn’t have to hear them being this loud. 

They fall back into a tense silence, until Jisung finally bursts, coming with a final thrust and all over the chest of the toy. Jisung almost collapses, barely catching himself on the couch as his arms prop him up. His mind swims as he catches his breath. Why was Chan watching him, and why was it so hot?

Once Jisung’s recovered, both of them clean themselves up and put their clothes back on, Chan handing him a copious wad of tissues. They work in comfortable silence to clean up their mess, Jisung wiping the doll of all its fluids, while Chan gets the vacuum cleaner out to get all the bits of plastic. 

They’ve restored their living space, mostly, and Chan offers to clean the sex toy proper after he’d taken out the trash. Jisung nods and wishes Chan goodnight before he retreats to his own room. 

He doesn’t know why he’d put his clothes back on, because he’s stripping his sweat-damp t-shirt and shorts off anyways, hastily getting a new set of clothes before he dives into the shower. He doesn’t see Chan for the rest of the night, either successfully avoiding each other, or out of pure coincidence. 

  
  


Jisung’s eyes fly open, to warmth in his  _ lower region _ . He hears gentle sucking noises, slurping around his cock more than enthusiastically, and he shudders. Jisung smirks, hand threading through the person’s hair. It’s not too long, curling between his fingers, and Jisung groans as he pushes their head down further. The groan is low, rumbling against Jisung, and it makes him feel especially good. 

When he’s being pleasured like this in the comfort of his bed, Jisung can’t complain. He sighs, sinking into his mattress, lazily indulging in the warmth around his length. Only then do his eyes lazily flit down to the person sucking him off. Notices his strong jaw, plump pink lips, eager, sparkling eyes as he bobs up and down Jisung’s cock. His thick eyebrows furrowed in concentration, large nose seemingly a perfect fit on his face. 

Chan?

The older man makes a home between his thighs, going down on him with ease. Chan looks like he’s done this before, too many times, and enjoys himself immensely while doing it. He pulls off of Jisung’s cock, just to eagerly lick a long stripe up his length, which makes him shudder. He returns to sucking Jisung off, squeezing his balls playfully, till Jisung’s twitching in Chan’s warm mouth and he’s-

Jisung startles awake, sitting up and breathing in quickly. His chest heaves, shirt clinging to his skin in a cold sweat, and boxers a sticky mess. Gross. He feels like he’s fifteen again, coming in his underwear after a sexy wet dream. 

Was this supposed to be sexy? His roommate, his best bro, Chan, sucking him off?

He’s been told by his friends that he has no shame. The girls who laugh at him behind their hands after he boldly asks to fuck them seem to imply the same. He knows he has no shame, and he definitely has none as he sees Chan lazing on the couch after he cleans himself up and showers. 

“Dude,” Jisung can’t help but call out. “I had a wet dream about you. It was wild.”

Chan’s eyes leave the glaring shine of his phone screen, eyebrows raised curiously. “Really? What did I do?”

Apparently, Chan has no shame either. 

“You just sucked me off,” Jisung plays it off coolly, sitting down on the couch next to Chan. 

Chan looks very excited, grinning eagerly. “That’s wild,” He says, sounding a little in awe. “I’ve always wanted to suck a dick. At least one that’s not mine, y’know?”

“Yeah,” Jisung nods. “Well, you can try now.”

Chan blinks at him incredulously. “For real?”

Jisung just lifts his hips to push off his bottoms and shrugs. “Yeah, sure. Come on, man."

Chan slinks over to situate himself between Jisung’s legs, while the younger wraps a hand around his own cock to work himself up. Chan swats Jisung’s tiny fist away, getting his own hand around Jisung as he strokes him, spitting on Jisung’s cock for an easier slide. Jisung’s cock twitches a little with it, and Chan smirks proudly. He pumps his cock, his wrist angled a little awkwardly, but Jisung can’t complain, because it’s half decent. The rough pad of Chan’s thumb grazes over the sensitive head. Jisung’s hips buck involuntarily.

“You have a cute dick,” Chan laughs under his breath, squeezing Jisung’s length just a little. 

Jisung grumbles. “Just suck me off already.”

“Fine, needy much.”

One of Chan’s strengths is that he does things with absolute confidence, no matter what. However, he can be reckless, and may not think things through first. This is especially evident now, as Chan leans forward, licking an eager stripe over Jisung’s length. It flops over as Chan barely holds it upright, the elder following it as it falls onto Jisung’s stomach. He feels the wet heat of Chan’s tongue on his length, sloppy and wet and making spit drip onto his skin. 

Chan cocks his head, allowing his mouth to cover a significant part of Jisung’s length and slobbering around him. The graze of Chan’s canines sting in a good way, and Jisung’s brain almost flat lines when Chan finally gets his dick in his mouth. He doesn’t know why Chan’s drooling so much, but he definitely likes how it feels. It doesn’t feel much different from when girls had blown him in the past, but maybe there’s more room in Chan’s mouth and the way Chan’s tongue presses up against his length makes him groan.

Jisung’s hand finds its way into Chan’s hair, gripping his curls tightly and tugging. Chan moans low in his throat, rumbling through Jisung too. Chan tries to bob his head now, experimenting with how to position Jisung in his mouth as his cheeks shift around Jisung. His head moves jerkily, and his hands are awkward at the sides of Jisung’s thighs on the couch. Jisung chuckles a little at Chan’s eagerness -- to please, to learn, to properly blow Jisung. It’s commendable how comfortable Chan is in his own skin and with his somewhat questionable sexuality, now that he thinks about it. He’d always assumed Chan was straight, just like him, and definitely with Chan’s inexperience in sucking dick. Maybe he just hasn’t had a chance to try, but for Chan’s first, Jisung doesn’t think he’s half bad. 

Chan’s taking his cock further in with every languid stroke. Jisung’s surprised, because it seems that Chan’s gag reflex is pretty good, or better yet, non-existent. Once, a girl almost threw up on his cock while she was blowing him. Jisung shudders at the thought. No vomit today, thank you very much. 

He’s surprised it feels this good. He didn’t think a guy blowing him would be this good. Chan’s doing well, and doesn’t seem to be throwing up on his dick anytime soon, which is a good thing.

“Am I doing good?” Chan asks, muffled around Jisung’s dick. He looks up at him with wide, eager eyes, and Jisung lets out a quiet moan. He knows Chan’s the conventional definition of  _ handsome, hot, sexy _ \-- but Jisung can’t say he’s looked at Chan like that, not till now.

A strange feeling wells up in Jisung’s throat, one that he can’t swallow down. He’s at a loss for words, almost as if he’s the one that’s about to throw up. “Yeah,” Jisung barely squeaks out. “Really good.”

Chan’s eye-smile makes itself known, clearly proud of himself as he continues sucking Jisung’s cock.

It hits him that he’s really close, and he tells Chan just that. The elder nods, still eagerly sucking him off without intent of pulling off. Oh, God, is he doing  _ that? _

Jisung knows it’s hard to pull off, almost an impossible feat. Girls who’ve tried to swallow his load have barely done it, or almost died trying -- and Chan’s trying to do this? God, help him. Chan’s getting sloppier, somehow, drool all over his cock and around his pink lips. He’s still going strong, eyes squeezed shut as he’s on his last stretch. Chan’s jaw must hurt, flexed to accommodate Jisung’s dick in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jisung says eloquently. He comes especially hard, the wind knocked out of his lungs as he comes in Chan’s mouth. Chan jolts from the force, almost choking as then he swallows Jisung’s load with surprising ease, while the younger stares in shock. 

Satisfied, Chan pulls off Jisung with drool at the corners of his lips. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning cheekily up at Jisung. 

Jisung blinks slowly, catching his breath post-orgasm. He chuckles breathlessly. “Is this gay?”

Chan laughs, then shrugs. “I don’t know, dude. It’s gay if you think it is.”

“Okay, then it’s not gay,” Jisung proclaims proudly, and Chan nods along with him. 

“Do you wanna have sex?” Chan blurts. Okay, maybe it’s a little gay. Jisung doesn’t see why not. He should try everything once, also because he doesn’t want to miss out. 

“So… Am I fingering you?” Chan asks, cheeks flushed a little. This is the first time Jisung’s seeing Chan so flustered. 

His orgasm-hazy mind finally clicks, and Jisung gasps and covers his hole with his hands dramatically. “Nuh uh! Nothing’s going in me today!”

Chan pouts, “It’ll feel good though!”

Jisung doesn’t hear it, shaking his head determinedly before Chan sighs in defeat. “You could try if we do this again, maybe.”

Chan leans back, fully reclined on the couch, and gets Jisung to watch him. The younger helps Chan tug off his bottoms, revealing Chan’s milky skin. His cock stands tall, boiling hot red against the dark hair of his pubes and the pale expanse of his stomach. Chan parts his legs, wasting no time in pressing a lubed finger to his hole. He teases the pink, puckered region with his slicked-up digit, rubbing small circles around his rim. 

Jisung’s mouth falls open as he watches in awe. “I- A girl wanted to peg me once. She, fuck, did it like this,” Chan explains unnecessarily. 

He just watches, watches Chan’s mouth fall open as his slender finger sinks into himself. Chan groans deliciously, twitching as he fucks himself on his finger, slowly, carefully. 

Is he supposed to say something? He’s too mesmerised in the way Chan’s finger disappears into himself, then comes back out, staring so intently at the shine around his hole from all the lube, how his cock looks so good leaking all over the place. 

Chan crooks his wrist awkwardly, now with two fingers in him, fucking himself with more determination. His body is curled up into a crunch, and he ultimately deflates and lets his fingers slip out of him. Jisung makes a noise of surprise. 

“My wrist hurts like hell. Can you do it?” Chan groans. 

Jisung’s mind buffers. Chan’s open invitation is easy enough, but he feels like he’s knee-deep in tension that he can’t just shake off. He nods jerkily, which he doubts Chan even sees, before he reaches over for the lube. 

Generously coating his digits with the substance, Jisung sinks them in rather quickly, which startles Chan. 

“Jesus, don’t do that,” Chan chokes out, brows furrowed uncomfortably. “Go slow, please.”

“Sorry,” Jisung mumbles, cheeks heating up. He wants Chan to feel good too, as good as he’d made him feel, and he can’t have Chan uncomfortable. His fingers move in and out slowly, letting his rough pads feel Chan’s walls, velvety and like nothing he’s felt before. He feels a little sorry for his previous lays, and for himself. They must’ve really pitied him to fake moan while he’d fingered them. 

With a dull thud, Chan flicks him in the forehead, which startles him out of his thoughts. Chan laughs when Jisung stares at him in shock. “Don’t stress out over it, dude. We’re supposed to be having fun.”

Jisung sighs, recollecting his thoughts. Okay. Okay, he can do this. Jisung starts his fingers up again, scissoring them inside of Chan, carefully fucking the elder, and digits roaming mindlessly. The tips of his fingers stumble upon a little bud, and he stretches his fingers further in to graze it properly. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Chan’s hips buck up as he draws in a sharp breath. 

“You like that?” Jisung says in a low voice, probably the most confident he’s been all day.

Chan only squeaks in response, face thoroughly flushed and hidden behind his hands. “Keep going please. That feels so good,” Chan mewls.

Jisung continues rubbing at the spot, enjoying seeing Chan writhe around in pleasure. He gets up to three fingers, staring as Chan clenches around him, hole gaping when Jisung finally pulls out of Chan. 

He kneels between Chan’s spread legs, seeing how red Chan’s neck and face is and grins to himself. He’s getting ready to line himself up with Chan, before the elder stops him with a grunt. Chan holds out a condom, laughing at Jisung’s forgetfulness with his desperation to fuck something, someone. 

“Shut up,” Jisung mumbles. He takes the packet in his slippery fingers, finally getting it open after a few failed attempts, and slides the condom onto his dick with relative ease. He tries again, resting the head of his cock against Chan’s hole. Chan’s toes curl with excitement. Jisung can see how Chan’s hairs are standing on end. He seems to want this just as much as him. 

Chan breathes deep, and Jisung doesn’t even realise he’s holding his own until he finally presses into Chan. There’s an initial resistance, but the glide into Chan is otherwise smooth, with the copious amounts of lube. Jisung makes sure to move slowly, getting about halfway down his length as he checks on Chan. 

He isn’t sure where his hands should go, or he should touch Chan. His hips aren’t wide, his waist isn’t as tiny, and he sure as hell doesn’t have tits. Chan isn’t a girl, and Jisung is painfully aware, but he really likes the situation they’re in. It’s Chan, his best bro, the guy he trusts with his life. 

“You can move, Sungie.” Chan’s words snap Jisung out of his reflective trance. Jisung holds onto the couch for support, being careful as he thrusts in and out of Chan. In all of Jisung’s careless recklessness, he remembers one thing most prominently as he fucks Chan. He remembers his high-school girlfriend, Jiyoung, who’d been a little more outspoken and had Jisung fuck her proper. He taught her most of the things Jisung knows, to be a little more mindful when fucking a girl. That it hurts if you don’t do it right, that you can’t fuck a girl like in porn. That he should treat them right.

“You feel really good, Chan,” Jisung says shakily, unsure. Chan preens at the words, groaning as Jisung rocks his hips in and out of him slowly. Jisung laughs, even with his choppy movements. 

Chan chuckles breathlessly, still obviously affected by Jisung. “You do too. Keep going, holy shit.”

They get relatively quiet from there, aside from the soft slapping sound of their hips colliding, Jisung focusing on the way his cock slides in and out of Chan. He’s intent on making sure Chan feels good aside from chasing his own pleasure, and seeing Chan twitch from how good he feels has Jisung feeling more confident, a warm sensation blooming in his chest. 

Even with Jisung’s slow, even thrusts, Chan seems to be enjoying it, long fingers wrapped around his cock and stroking himself in time with Jisung. Whimpers begin spilling out of Chan’s mouth, then he’s moaning for Jisung to go faster, do more, anything -- and Jisung can’t deny him. 

His hips thrust into Chan more fluidly as he picks up pace, grinning to himself as Chan’s moans grow louder, needier. Chan’s eyes are squeezed shut, hand on his cock getting sloppier as he warns, how he’s so, so close. 

And with one final confidence boost, Jisung says, in a low, gruff tone, “Then come for me.”

Chan’s stomach tightens and his back arches, mouth falling open with a loud gasp as he comes, his release spattering onto his hand. The sight of Chan, panting with his orgasmic high, has Jisung coming too, spilling into the condom deep inside the elder. Chan’s convulsing around him, and God, does it feel good. 

His arms feel like jelly, and he almost falls onto Chan. Chan laughs at him, as Jisung struggles to pull out and get rid of the condom proper, as his legs shake too much to make it to the bin. 

“Felt that good?” The elder teases, and Jisung grumbles under his breath, a quiet  _ maybe _ . 

They sit together, not much space between them, coming to terms with how they’ve properly defiled their perfectly good couch. 

“So-”

“Uh-”

Chan and Jisung share a look, snickering at how awkward they’re being. 

“Should we do this again sometime?” Chan asks. 

“But…”

Chan shrugs, already knowing what’s on Jisung’s mind. “If it’s just between us, it’s not gay.”

Jisung ponders it for a moment, before nodding. “Yeah. Let’s do this more.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/PUPSEUNGMlN)
> 
> also dont be shy!!! leave a comment and a kudo!!! its the least you could do ;)


End file.
